False Love
by Crazygirla101
Summary: Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. But when Ichigo meets Ryou again, after 7 yrs, things get a little confusing. Both old & new feelings arise. Realizations occur and nothing stays the same. Completed.
1. Chapter 1 The Bump

**This is my first story so don't be to mean to me! Hashanah (nervous laugh)**

**Ok so this is a Tokyo mew mew story no duh I hope u like it!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. They have moved back to Tokyo, and Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations ohoh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew is that so hard to comprehend!**

**Note: **_italized means thoughts_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 1: The Bump**

"Sure, I'd love to meet you there Retasu," Ichigo said to her cellphone.

----------------------------------

_**Ichigo Aoyama**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Status: Married**_

_**Occupation: House wife**_

_**Look: The same except taller and a little more mature looking and wears little make-up**_

_**Motto: "I know I'm as clumsy as I use to be, but I also know that I shouldn't give up and that I can always count on my friends and husband." **_

_**Self-image: Clumsy, courages and trustful.**_

---------------------------------------------

She was walking on the sidewalk talking with Retasu, when she took her eyes off it for a second to look at her watch when _bump_

"Oh ah sorry," said Ichigo

"Don't worry about, just watch were your going next time," some guy said

_"That's a familiar voice," Ichigo thought, _she looked up _"wow this guy has a very familiar face, I wonder if I know him."_

"I'm sorry have I seen you somewhere," Ichigo said.

"No, I don't think so," said the guy.

"Ichigo, what happened? Are you ok?" Retasu said on the phone.

"Well, see you around," said the guy, turned around and walked away with a grin on his face _"She looks exactly the same" he thought._

"huh, oh Retasu, no don't worry I just bumped into a guy _"a really hot guy" _is all," she said, then it struck who that guy was, she turned around and saw his back as he walked away "sorry Retasu, but I'll have to call you later," and she hung up and yelled "SHIROGANE!"

He then turned around looked at her with a smirk on his face "took you long enough," he said.

----------------------------------------------

_**Ryou Shirogane**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: College Professor**_

_**Look: Older more mature, and super hot! (Sorry I'm a big Ryou Fan)**_

_**Motto: "Just get through life, one way or another."**_

_**Self-image: Stubborn, mature, responsible, courages and strong (the list can go on and on) **_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So how did you like it? I know its short but I just ran out of time hahaha (nervous laugh) **

**Ok um I don't know what to say...**

**...oh a plz R&R! Any criticism accepted! tell me if you liked it you hated it or if you think I should stop writing this story whatever you want to say to me! But give me a break ok! Don't be to mean (keeps on babbling on about nothing) oh sorry nervous talker hahaha and laugher-is that even a word? **

**Oh well R&R plz! BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

**Hi! Second chapter isn't this great hahahaha **

**I really hope u like my story**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: hey if I owned TMM then Ryou and Ichigo would have ended up together!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

He then turned around looked at her with a smirk on his face "took you long enough," he said.

* * *

A Little While Later in a cafe (well isn't that a coincidence)...

"Wow Shirogane I can't believe this after all these years we meet again, hmm how long has it been?" Ichigo excitedly said. _"Wow is right! Ryou looks really hot, wait hold up why am I thinking this he is Shirogane mean and stubborn Shirogane, with those beautiful penetrating aquamarine blue eyes and that severely charming smile... wait why am I thinking this I'm with Masaya, I love Masaya..." she thought_

"Hmm, I think about 6 or 7 years,"Ryou said thoughtfully._ "Well, well we finally see each other again and you can't stop starring at me, well that's all you'll ever be able to do because I got over you, after all these years I finally did it and wait is that a ring?" he thought_

"Oh come on Shirogane tell me what's been going on, how is Keiichiro," she said while looking directly at his eyes.

"Actually," he stated,"Keiichiro left to Africa for some archeological research few years back." _"I can't believe it that's actually a wedding ring isn't it!" He thought, "and_ I became a college professor at the College of Tokyo, so how are you how have you been doing?"

"oh well actually, I got married a couple of years ago to Masaya; remember him," she said quite dryly._ "Why did I say that like that?"_

"Yeah I remember him, the perfect boyfriend, you never stopped talking about him_ "you can't imagine how much I hated that & him," _said Ryou.

"haha yeah I was boy crazy back then, I remember you always use to yell at me if I was late or something stupid like that, so how is the cafe," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," he said realizing he is bored with the conversation, so he looked at his watch; 4.00pm _"it's early," he thought. _"listen I have to go some where right now but how about you call me later and we will have a real talk you know catch up." he said losing all emotion and knowing that he wished that he could make her snap like he use to.

"Oh well sure," she said.

He then took a pen wrote in a napkin his number "here, call me whenever ok," he said getting up and putting a couple of tens on the table and leaving.

She took the number in her hands "oh my god he gave his number," she squealed. "Hold on what am I saying I'm married, but some how seeing Ryou made me forget completely, why is my heart beating so fast," she said thinking out loud. _"no you know what the problem is that you haven't seen Masaya all day and Ryou is an old friend, so in order to stop these thoughts all you need is to see Masaya" she thought _while getting up _"so I'll just go see him and then I'll call Ryou."_

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

You could see the front of her apartment, "hmm_, I can't believe this after 7 yrs. of complete devotion to Masaya, I still live in a crummy old apartment" she thought bitterly. _It was a two-story apartment, looked really nice and like a house.

When she got to the door, she heard a car pull up behind, she turned around and saw her husband smiling at her as he got out of the car.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" he said while he got out of the car, then came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Masaya Aoyama**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: Unknown (I couldn't figure out his age from before but if you know plz tell me)**_

_**Status: Married**_

_**Occupation: College student (if you have a better idea for this, feel free to tell me)**_

_**Look: Adult looking, black hair is shorter than his use to have it.**_

_**Motto: "The world is our home, we must do everything we can to protect it."**_

_**Self-image: Strong, courages, & always calm.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine sweetie," she said while unlocking the door.

When they both stepped in he closed the door "so what do yo--she was interrupted by a kiss, he then put his arms a round her and started to kiss her more, soon enough he picked her up and carried her to their room.

And as they made love she found herself thinking about Ryou the whole time _"what's wrong with me why can't I stop thinking about him..."she thought._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So how was that, I know it's crappy or at least I think so...**

**Ne ways I'm going to try my hardest to make this good or maybe not I don't know**

**Like I said before plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nice Surprise

**Hello! Me again third chapter I want to thank my two first reviewers, haha I finally checked my email!**

**Any ways thanks a lot to: dbzgtfan2004 & Amieku**

**I know the last chapter was a bit boring and stupid but I had to find some way to give Ichigo Ryou's number to Ichigo**

**So I'm trying to make it up with this chap I hope it comes out better! **

**I hope you like my story!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: Hey I own everything 'cause I'm the Queen of the World... well actually I'm not but it would be soo COOL if I was, I don't own TMM plz don't sue, that might bring terrible damage to my Queen of the World campaign...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 3: The Nice Surprise**

The day after...

"Hey guys!" Ichigo said as she sat down.

In the seat beside her was Purin. "Hey Ichigo! How ya' doin?" She said excitedly

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Purin Fong**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Status: Dating**_

_**Occupation: Student & part time entertainer at club "KK" -She does performances, tricks like she use to only much much better.**_

_**Look: Only a little bit taller than she use to be and started to get into gymnastics.**_

_**Motto: "Always live life to the fullest & always keep your friends & family beside you."**_

_**Self-image: Hyper & fun loving **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Purin calm down, hey Ichigo you're late," said Minto in a playful manner, in the seat next to Purin's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Minto Aizawa**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: Professional Ballerina/Dancer**_

_**Look: Mature, longer hair but usually keeps it in one bun **_

_**Motto: "Money is a privilege; it should not be wasted but earned."**_

_**Self-image: Strong & beautiful, ambitious**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not late, besides Zakuro is still not here yet," Ichigo said with a pout.

"Hello Ichigo, I'm glad you could make it," said Retasu forming a small smile, her seat in between Ichigo's and Minto's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Retasu Midorikawa**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Status: Dating**_

_**Occupation: College student**_

_**Look: More taller and mature, smaller more "in style" glasses, shorter hair wears is it in a pony tail**_

_**Motto: "Always do the right thing, even though sometimes it may hurt."**_

_**Self-image: Smart, shy & always polite**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Actually Ichigo, Zakuro called and said she wouldn't be able to make it," Retasu said sadly.

"You would've known that if you'd gotten here on time," Minto said as a matter-of-factly. They were in a small restaurant, not fancy but nice, the perfect environment for lunch.

----------------------------------------

"See, told you I knew a good place for lunch & close, too," said Ryou as he entered the same place with someone. After hearing that voice all the girls looked at the entrance.

"I guess you were right it is a nice place," said the women

"Shirogane!" said Ichigo louder than she meant to. Ryou looked around finding the source of the call on the table with all the girls.

"Hey, could you come with me for sec," Ryou said to the women, as he started to walk to the table of girls.

"Sure," she said, following after him.

"Hello Ichigo, Retasu, Purin, and Minto, long time no see," Ryou said with a smile forming in his face.

"RYOU!" yelled Purin, jumping up and hugging him; the woman behind him seemed a little startled by this.

"Well, you're as hyper as you use to be," Said Ryou seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Ryou!" Minto & Retasu said in unison getting up from their seat in surprise

Then Purin let go shock in her face, looked at Ichigo and said, "Ichigo aren't you surprised to see Ryou?"

"Ryou was the friend I told you I bumped into yesterday," said Ichigo getting up.

"Ryou, we haven't seen you in a long time," Retasu said, tears starting to form.

"Ryou it's so great to see you again," said Minto, "would you like to join us?"_ "Wow Ryou is smiling, he seems different some how, still Ryou is smiling," Minto thought._

"Its nice to see all of you, Retasu please don't cry." Ryou said still smiling. "I would love too Minto, but I'm afraid I have brought a friend with me and I don't think she'd be comfortable," Ryou said while turning around to the woman that came with him, who looked a little frightened and confused.

He smiled at her and said, "Everyone I want you to meet a good friend of mine Correna, Correna this is Reatsu, Ichigo, Minto, and Purin," he said as he pointed to the girls one by one, "they are old friends of mine, remember the cafe I used to own, well they were the first workers in it."

"Oh! Well it's very nice to meet you all," Correna said.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Correna Font**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 21**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: College student**_

_**Look: Mature, with green eyes and nice & silky dirty blonde hair, skinny with white skin**_

_**Motto: "There are many fine men out there, but only a few great men, we must not mistreat them but serve them."**_

_**Self-image: Beautiful & confident**_

----------------------------------------------------

"Nice to meet you too, Correna," the girls said in unison

"We're very sorry to cause such commotion," Retasu said wiping her tears with her hands.

"Oh, no please I understand what it is to meet an old friend, besides anybody who is Ryou's friend is my friend and I'd love to eat lunch with Ryou and all of you," she said looking at Ryou, all the girls, and then back to Ryou smiling.

"HA! Please don't mind her she is just sucking up because I'm her teacher," Ryou said smirking.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, this came out crappier than I wanted it to...**

**Still I hope you like it next chapter will actually be the lunch and how much of a snob Correna really is, haha just kidding well it will be about the lunch, I hope that my chapters are getting better...**

**R&R pretty pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch

**Hello everybody!!!!!!! Haha sorry I'm a little hyper right now...**

**Any ways I want to thank everybody who has read my story and reviewed!!!**

**Recently the question what are the end couplings has come up and being as this is a love story couples are the most important thing, right?**

**Oh well who cares any ways I don't want to give them away but I will give a few hints**

**Purin&Tart, Retasu&Pai-these two are obvious but for the rest you can only guess **

**Ichigo&Ryou/Masaya/new character/or no one at all**

**Minto&Kisshu/or Masaya, Zakuro&Keiichiro if I bring him back; I hoped that helped...**

**I hope you like my story!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 4: The Lunch**

"Oh, well, I'm here on my lunch break and Correna has finished school for today," Ryou answered

"Ryou, you're different," Minto accidentally said. _"Oops," she thought._

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked coldly. At this point everybody at the table was looking at both at them.

"Well," Minto said swallowing hard, "your different, you smile more, you seem happier...,"

"You expected me to stay the same for 7 years?" he asked accusingly.

"Well... no, but--But what" he cut her off.

"Did you want me to stay the same?" he asked coldly.

"... No," she said softly, while carefully watching him.

"Look you guys, we were having a nice time, let's go back to--shut up Ichigo," he cut Ichigo off.

"Umm, Ryou I'm--Sorry?" Ryou cut Minto off again.

"You know Minto, If we ever have lunch together again, I suggest, you don't ruin it by opening your big piehole!" he said while getting up and starting to take out his wallet, "I think I better go, I don't want to be late."

"Don't," Correna said," I mean I can pay for you."

"Wait Ryou," Retasu started, he stopped to look at her, "please don't go we are having a nice lunch, and I would really like you to stay."

"Correction, were, we were having a nice lunch, until Minto opened her big piehole," Ryou said coldly.

"Ryou! That's--Bye," he said cutting Correna off.

Then he started to walk away," Thanks Correna." he said and left.

"What was that?" Purin asked.

"I don't know, did I say something wrong?" Minto said.

"No, Minto, not really," Ichigo consoled her.

"I wonder what's wrong," Retasu thought out loud.

"Well, actually..." Correna said now starting to chew her bottom lip.

"Do you know why Ryou acted like that?" Purin asked.

"Not necessarily, no," Correna answered.

"Then what do you know?" Minto demanded.

"Calm down, Minto," Retasu said calmly, "Could you please tell us what you know Correna."

"Hmm, well I asked Ryou about his past once and," Correna said, "and he told me a few things, like about the cafe, Keiichiro, and how he used to be..."

"but when I asked him what changed he got really angry, he gave me a cold strong glare and then he said "Correna, I have a lot of work to do, so I'm going to have to go," the uneasy looking Correna said.

"Correna did you or are you and Ryou going out?" Ichigo blurted out.

"...no," Correna answered.

"Oh..." Ichigo said.

"I wonder what happened to Ryou after we left," Retasu said.

"Yeah, it must've been something bad, for him to be acting this way," Minto said.

"He seems temperamental," Purin said.

"He is not temperamental," Correna retorted.

"I didn't say he was," Purin said," I said he seems that way."

"But he isn't, he is very nice and sweet," Correna blurted out.

"Correna, you like Ryou don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm," Correna said looking flustered, "not--yes you do," Ichigo cut her off with a tone of jealousy.

"Do you?" Correna asked.

"No, I'm a married woman," Ichigo said

"Really? Because you seem a little jealous to me," Correna said.

"I'm not jealous!" Ichigo retorted.

"Actually Ichigo you seem to be acting a little jealous," Purin said carefully.

"How can you say that?" Ichigo said looking a little hurt, "you know I only have a heart for Masaya."

"So that does not mean you can't like anybody else," Minto answered.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Ichigo said getting up and leaving.

"But Ichigo," Retasu said a little too late Ichigo had already left, "oh, this whole evening has been ruined," Retasu whined.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, well...**

**I hope you liked this chapter...and that you like my story!**

**I think it's pretty good--no I don't…**

**Neways PLZ R&R!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

**HI! The fifth chapter woot woot!**

**Umm ok I can see now why my friends call me weird and crazy...**

**Anyways I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be terribly short, hmm I just realized I say anyways a lot don't I**

**Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM; I wonder do I really have to put that for every chapter?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

The next day...

Ichigo was at her apartment when a car pulled up and in came Masaya.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" he asked while turning the lights on.

"Yes, I'm here," Ichigo answered from the living room. _"Great his back," she thought with sarcasm._

"Hey honey," he said kindly.

"Hi," she said, while watching TV.

"Umm, where is dinner?" he asked softly.

"Order a pizza," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Order-a-pizza," she repeated slower.

"What happened to a home cooked dinner?" he asked from the entrance of the living room.

"Cook it yourself," she responded annoyed.

"But you said--I don't care," she cut him off.

She looked at him, angry now.

"You don't know what it is to stay here locked up all day, to cook and clean," she said angrily, "you never take me out anymore! Its always you come home, we eat the dinner I make and we either make love or you just go do your homework."

"I take you out," he said," and I'm going to do it more often after I finish school."

"Oh! And when will that be, huh?" she asked coldly, "I mean after college what is there? Med. school? Law school? Do you even know what you want to be?"

She got up and looked at him waiting for answer.

"I thought so," she said grabbing her purse and starting to go towards the door.

He just stood there waiting until he heard the door slam shut as she left.

Where was she going she didn't know she just knew she didn't want to be there.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**That's it for now**

**Like I said before short still I do hope you liked it, I know I did--ok so I didn't...**

**Umm...**

**I hope you like my story!**

**R&R pretty pretty plz with sugar on top!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Consequence

**Hey everyone! Thx to every body that has read and reviewed.**

**I hope your liking my story.**

**Yeah, sorry but this chapter is short too if you wanted to know...**

**I still hope that you like this chapter.**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 6: The Consequence**

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

She turned around and saw him coming towards her, "_Am I drunk? Maybe, I can't tell," she thought._

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

They were at a bar she was sitting on a stool holding a beer in her hand.

"Not being with Masaya," she answered turning back around.

"What do you mean? What happened" he asked sitting on the stool next to hers. "Scotch," he said.

No she wasn't drunk, not enough at least.

"Had a fight with Masaya," she said, "actually it was more of a reality check for me."

"Really?" he asked looking a bit surprised. Scotch at hand.

"Yes, why are you surprised?" she asked drinking more of her beer.

"Oh, I don't know, but last I heard he is supposed to be perfect," he answered a little sarcastically. Then drank the Scotch in one gulp. "Make it a double this time," he said to the bartender.

"Careful now, don't drink that to fast," she told him, "and first of all Masaya is not perfect, trust me."

"I know," Ryou said.

"I've always known, nobody is perfect, nobody can be," he said now starting to drink the Scotch again.

She looked at him for a little while, watched him drink.

"What are you doing here?" she asked starting to drink her beer again.

"Taking a little grading break, my apartment is right across the street," he said.

"You live in an apartment," she said. _"I figured he'd live in a house by now," she thought._

"For now, my house is being rebuilt, it's going to take a while," he said.

"Oh," she said, "Just as I thought."

"What?" he said taking another gulp and finishing the Scotch.

_"Am I drunk now? Maybe a little," he thought._

"What happened?" she asked, "I mean at lunch yesterday, what happened to you?"

He looked at her looking at him. _"Her pretty eyes, her beautiful long hair. Is it possible that she is more beautiful or was it the Scotch? He already had four glasses. One single and three doubles. Does Scotch take affect that quick? Isn't that what I liked about it? Yes."_

"It doesn't matter," he answered.

"Yes it does," she retorted.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because your my--," she was cut off by a kiss.

He looked at her surprised face and smiled at her.

_"Did he just," she thought._

He then kissed her again this time longer, deeper, stronger.

He got up then; she just looked at him as he started to walk away. She got up and followed him. Followed him across the street, followed him to his apartment.

He let her in and closed the door behind them. Then he walked into his bedroom and she followed and then she closed the door behind them.

He turned around grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Kissed her fiercely, lustfully.

_"Yeah, it was definitely the Scotch," he thought._

The next thing you know she is on top of his bed and he was on top of her.

_"Were they making love? No. it was just sex, it seemed that way, anyway," he thought._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well that answered the question is Ichigo having and an affair and with whom...**

**But there is more to the story...**

**I really really hope your liking it---I say that a lot too**

**PLZ R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Morning After

**Hi! Everyone and thx for R&R-ing!**

**This is the seventh chapter it took me a while to find a way to start it though... but I did it!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own TMM...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

She saw the lights on as she walked back to her apartment. She opened the door as quietly as she could. Then she stepped inside closing the door behind herself, she heard something, saw the kitchen light on.

"Masaya," she said softly.

Then a shadow appeared, she looked up and saw him standing there looking at her._ "I'm glad he doesn't have school tomorrow, "she thought. _

"Ichigo... I'm sorry," Masaya said as he went towards her grabbing her hands and holding them, "I'm sorry, I know your right and that I--no I was wrong," she said interrupting him.

"look," she said," when I married you I promised to stay with you through thick and thin, I knew that I would have to be patient and wait for you to finish school." _"Why do his hands feel so cold? Is it just me? Why am I saying this? Is it just because I feel guilty? Do I feel guilty?" she thought._

"No," he said," you were right I don't take you out, I'm just making you wait, I'm hurting you."

She could still feel him, feel his warmth, feel him touch her, kiss her, she could still feel him, feel Ryou...

"Your not hurting me," she said, "I just wanted to see you more, have some romance." _"Will I be able to stop thinking about him? About Ryou? Masaya was the only guy I had ever slept with until now, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," she thought._

"No, I know I'm wrong, which is why I have decided that I'm going to go to school full time," he said.

"What!" she said trying to look surprised. _"Did Ryou and I have romance?"_

"Wait, let me finish, I want to go full time, so I can finish it early," he said

"What," she said looking freaked out. _"What the hell is he talking about? I don't want him to go to school full time!" she though._

"Well it's only going to take a couple of years this way, its way more shorter time than planned," he said.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" she said taking her hands from his, "If you do that I won't even be able to see you!"

_"I'm not going to see Ryou again, I can't, I shouldn't, for my marriage," she thought._

_"What was it 6, 6:30, 7am," she thought, "only a little while ago I was with Ryou, the thought of that never happening again..."_

_----Ichigo Flashback---_

_"I can't believe we...," she said a smile forming on her face._

_"Ichigo, this shouldn't have happened," he said, his face expressionless._

_"What do you--you're married," Ryou interrupted her._

_"Oh, I-your right," she said frowning._

_"Maybe I should go," she said starting to get up._

_But he grabbed her before she could and kissed her. She kissed him back._

_A little while later she was at the front door receiving a last kiss from him before she left. A smile was on both of there faces._

_---End Flashback---_

_"And know I'm here having yet another discussion with Masaya. Original plain Masaya," she thought bitterly._

_"I remembered we had made love over and over, for hours and hours, "she thought, "have I ever felt that way when Masaya and I made love? Made love did Ryou and I really make love? It felt that way."_

"I know," he said, snapping her back from her thoughts, "but it will take less time and at the end I will be able to see you more."

"A couple of year is not less time," she said, _"If I was with Ryou I wouldn't have this problem!" she though. _"A couple of years is a lot of time!"

_"If I was with Ryou I'd be waiting for our house to be built by now, he'd probably be telling me how his students aren't paying attention or he caught one sleeping and embarrassed him or something, probably tell me jokes and give me a kiss before he left for work, oh who am I kidding Ryou is not really romantic, but really how would I know?" she thought._

"But Ichigo this--this what?" she cut him off.

"I thought you'd be happy about this," ha said.

"How could you think I'd be happy not being able to see my own husband!" she yelled.

_"Great, now I'm actually thinking about being with Ryou, but would I be better of with Ryou? I think so, maybe I--no I can't, I know I don't," she thought._

"But Ichigo, instead of going to college for the whole four years--I prefer you to go the four years and not go out, then not see you at all," she cut him off.

_"Do I really want him to stay, I can't leave him, I can't hurt him," she thought._

"I know but in the long run we get more time together," he said.

"I don't care about the long run," she said tears starting to well up in her eyes, _"If he knew what I was really crying about, he'd probably hate me," she thought._

"Masaya, I love you! I want to be with you," she said, starting to tremble. He then went to her and put his arms around her and said softly, "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I am really sorry."

_"He would definitely hate me, even if it was Masaya," she thought, "Anyone in his position would hate me."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Oh by the way I didn't check it so it might have more than the usual mistakes... **

**So how was it? Did you like it? Are you even reading this right now? **

**If you think my story is starting to get crappy then plz do tell I want to know how to improve my story 'because um I kind of think it needs it...**

**But if you like it the way it is then tell me too!**

**Seriously**** R&R ****plz!**


	8. Chapter 8 Friend's Advice

**Hey everyone! Thxs for R&R-ing!**

**Now first of all I want to thank everyone for saying that my story is good and for correcting my spelling any more mistakes plz tell me!**

**I also want to thank Mew Ikumi for her suggestions and I also want to say that:**

**I AM A RYOU AND ICHIGO FAN! THE ONLY REASON I PUT MASAYA AND ICHIGO TOGETHER WAS BECAUSE THAT IS HOW MY FREAKING STORY GOES! If anybody else has more suggestions plz tell me **

**Newayz I hope you all like my story.**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 8: The Friend's Advice**

"Oh God what a crappy week!" Ichigo said out loud.

She was at a park sitting on a bench, alone just staring at the water.

"From the first day I met Ryou again..."Ichigo thought outloud,"no I can't blame him it's not his fault or Masaya's."

"What's not their fault?" A woman said.

Ichigo looked up to see her good old friend...

"Zakuro!" Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo," Zakuro said

-------------------------------------------------

_**Zakuro Fujiwara**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: Modeling also owns new modeling agency called "Kitten Looks"**_

_**Look: Taller, beautifully fierce**_

_**Motto: "Life is a bitch, get used to it"**_

_**Self-image: Cold, wise, and sweet**_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh ah Hi Zakuro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Ichigo, what's going on? You know you can tell me," Zakuro said softly while sitting down beside Ichigo.

"Umm" Ichigo responded," I know but what I've done is so horrible I am ashamed of myself."

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on!" Zakuro said starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you promise you won't tell anyone," Ichigo said carefully.

"Ichigo you sound like a kid saying that," Zakuro said in a cold tone.

"Do you promise or not?" Ichigo retorted.

"Yes, I promise," Zakuro said.

"Ok, well ummm..." Ichigo started," see, afewdaysagoIbumpedintoRyou--Ichigo! Stop take a deep breath and start over again this time slower," Zakuro interrupted her.

"OK! a few days ago I bumped into Ryou on the street we had lunch, talked he gave me his number and told me to call him some other time because he had to go," Ichigo said, "and then remember that lunch you didn't come to?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Zakuro said.

"Well, we saw Ryou in that place and called him over so he came to our table and introduced us to his friend and student Correna," Ichigo said," we all ate lunch together, until Minto said something that made Ryou mad and he left, leaving all of us wondering what was wrong, then Correna said something that pissed me off so I left."

"What she say?" Zakuro asked.

"She said I was jealous that she knew Ryou or something and we had this discussion about it," Ichigo answered.

"Where you?" Zakuro said.

"No, I wasn't," Ichigo said calmly.

"So then the next day I had a fight with Masaya about him not taking me out and all the housework I had to do," Ichigo said," he made me so mad that I left, I didn't know where I was going..."

"I ended up in a bar drinking some beer," Ichigo said starting to seem uneasy, "that's where Ryou found me and we talked I asked him what happened at lunch and he…"

"He what?" Zakuro asked impatiently.

"He kissed me and--there's more?" Zakuro interrupted her.

"I followed him to his apartment and we..." Ichigo said. "Had sex," Zakuro finished.

"Yeah... then when I got home to Masaya we had a small discussion about the college thing and I ended up crying and sleeping on the sofa because I was too disgusted with myself to be able to sleep in the same bed with Masaya and now I'm so confused I don't know what to think," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Zakuro asked.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"There has to be a reason why you slept with Ryou, something wrong in your marriage," Zakuro said.

"I don't know what that you mean," Ichigo said.

"Have you been fighting with Masaya a lot lately?" Zakuro said.

"Well yeah kind of," Ichigo said, "I have been feeling kind of trapped lately and everything Masaya does is boring, it's like I'm tired of him..."

"It's probably because Masaya was your first guy and you stayed with him seeked nothing else but maybe…" Zakuro said," maybe you're looking for more, Masaya is not making you happy, you-there is a possibility that you might not feel the same about him as you used to."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm saying that you might not love him," Zakuro said.

"What? That's not true I loved Masaya--loved?" Zakuro interrupted Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You said loved not love," Zakuro said.

"I-your right I did, why did I say that?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Maybe because you don't love him anymore," Zakuro answered, "well to tell you the truth I always thought of your feelings for Masaya as an exaggerated school girl crush."

"Oh well--_ring ring_," Zakuro's cell phone interrupted Ichigo.

"Hello? Oh sure I'll be right there," she said and hung up," look I have to go but think about what I said, ok."

"Yeah, ok," Ichigo said," Bye"

"Bye," Zakuro said.

* * *

"Hey Ryou what's up?" some guy said to Ryou.

They were at a bar the same one that was right across the street from his apartment.

"Huh? Oh Sammy what's up?" Ryou said turning around.

"I think I asked you that first," Sammy responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Samuel Perez**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 36**_

_**Status: Married**_

_**Occupation: College Professor**_

_**Look: Old, black short hair, hazel eyes**_

_**Motto: "Life is work, work hard get a good one, don't work, and get none at all"**_

_**Self-image: Strong, experienced**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Ryou said turning back around.

"So what's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"Well I slept with a girl..." Ryou started.

"Why the hell are you sad about that?" Sammy said.

"I'm not done yet," Ryou said, "I slept with a girl that I have been in love with since I was fifteen..."

"Isn't that supposed to be good?" Sammy said.

"Well it would be if she wasn't married," Ryou said.

"Oh!" Sammy said, "you slept with a girl who you have been in love with since you were fifteen, who is now married..."

"And now I really don't know what to do about her," Ryou said.

"Why she buggin' you now," Sammy said.

"It was yesterday," said Ryou.

"Oh well, do you still love her?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know" Ryou answered.

"Well, does she love you?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know" Ryou answered.

"Well if you still love her or you don't either way you have to tell her," Sammy said, "and ask her to choose."

"That's it, that's all I do, put my heart on the line for her," Ryou said

"Well, at least if she said no you'll know that you tried," Sammy said.

"Whatever, I'm going to my apartment," Ryou said getting up, "See you Monday Sammy."

"Bye Ryou," Sammy answered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I hope you all like this chapter; I'm a little sleepy right now so yeah**

**Anyways any more suggestions or corrections and plz do tell haha**

**Oh by the way sorry for my outburst but I just needed to get that straightened out... and only cause I am an RxI fan that doesn't mean they will end up together in this story WELL BYE BYE!**

**Err I mean PLZ R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Ryou And Ichigo

**Hey everyone! Chapter nine **

**I know my chapters are short I'm going to try and work on it and I want to thank everyone for R&R-ing **

**I hope you like this chapter and my story**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 9: Ryou's Realizations And Ichigo's Confusion**

The next night...

Ichigo was on the sidewalk looking down and not paying attention to where she was going when she stopped looked into the cafe that she and Ryou had gone too, "Do_ I love him? Or was he an escape?" she asked herself._

_

* * *

_

_Knock knock_ Ryou heard at the door. _"Who the hell wants me at this hour? It's… 7pm… wow its that early? Well, if it's another girl asking me out then I'm just going to close the door in her face, I'm glad Correna isn't like that." Ryou thought. Knock knock _he heard again, got up and went for the door.

"Hello?" Ryou said swinging the door open. Shock went through his face, "Keiichiro I-I can't believe it!" Ryou said surprised.

"Hello Ryou," Keiichiro said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Keiichiro Akasaka**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 26**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: Archeologist**_

_**Look: Older, skin much darker, still handsome**_

_**Motto: "The world has many mysteries, we must study it to understand it"**_

_**Self-image: Kind-hearted, sweet, hardworking**_

-------------------------------------------------

"Here let me help you with that," Ryou said taking Keiichiro's bags, Keiichiro looked surprised, "I'm glad some of me rubbed of on you."

Ryou looked at him and laughed, "it couldn't be helped." he said.

"Ryou I was wondering if I could stay here a while," Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah sure, you can use the spare bed room," Ryou said putting the bags down in front of the room's door.

"Thank you," Keiichiro said.

"Mind if I sit down?" Keiichiro asked

"Umm you don't really have to ask," Ryou responded.

"So how was it over there in Africa?" Ryou asked

"Pretty great, we found some extraordinary fossils," Keiichiro said," but now they sent me back said that we all needed some rest so I'm back for a few months."

"That's great I haven't seen you in over six years," Ryou said. "Oh come on Ryou I wrote," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Yeah I know I received your letters every four months," Ryou said.

"So what's going on with you," Keiichiro asked kindly.

"Well I'm still a college professor," Ryou said, "oh and I saw the girls again."

"Really?" Keiichiro said, "how are they?"

"Pretty good, they seem more grown up, I think I liked them better when I they were working for me," he responded

Keiichiro smiled at this, then frowned, "how is Ichigo?"

Ryou's face turned completely expressionless, "she is good, better than ever actually she is married."

"To Masaya,"Keiichiro finished.

"Yeah, he said but that's not what gets to me…" Ryou said

"What do you mean?" Keiichiro said.

"You know what? You just came your probably tired and I have some papers I need to grade, so why don't we talk tomorrow," Ryou said.

"But Ry--I'm fine" Ryou said forcing a smile.

"Oh and by the way Zakuro is fine," Ryou said with a smirk on his face, Keiichiro's face reddened,"umm what are you talking about?"

"Oh come we lived together, do you really think I'd missed the make-out sessions you had with her every chance you got?" Ryou said smirk still in his face.

Keiichiro chuckled, "hey 'making-out' is not all we had--I know, you really liked her didn't you?" Ryou interrupted Keiichiro.

"Actually I still do, I-we have also kept in touch," Keiichiro said a big smile on his face. "Oh I'm happy for you," Ryou said somewhat sarcastically,"

"Is that why you came back?" Ryou asked.

"One of the reasons..."Keiichiro said still smiling, "the others were to see how you were doing and for a break."

"Whatever..." Ryou said," I have work tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you until 6pm."

"Its ok, I think I can find something to do," Keiichiro responded.

"Your going to see her tomorrow aren't you?" Ryou said smile forming in his face.

"Yeah, kind of," Keiichiro said happily.

"Well I guess I should be going to bed" Keiichiro said getting up and walking to the room," Goodnight Ryou."

"Goodnight Keiichiro," Ryou said smiling and getting up, _"your life is so simple, while mine is a wreck, your lucky you got the woman you want, some of us aren't so lucky," Ryou thought _while turning off the lights, "but_ I'm not mad about this, you deserve this your a good guy," he thought, _entering his room and changing his clothes and now on his bed, "I_ don't care if I love Ichigo, I'm not going to fight Masaya, his the better man, he deserves her I don't, not with the things I've done over these past six years, I really don't deserve anything."_

_"Those nights were I just slept with women, not caring who as long as they were a woman right, those nights when I would get drunk and get in fights for the stupidest reasons, drunk for the sake of being drunk, having nothing to do..." Ryou thought _as he laid in his bed, lights off, door closed, all he was doing was laying in bed starring at the ceiling.

_"Doing reckless things, all because I was alone, those days when I woke up to no one to talk to, I was really alone, I had no goal in life, sure other people have done worse," He thought," I guess I'm just embarrassed that someone like me could do so many stupid things, act the way I did, just like I did, I feel disgusted with myself, I'm alone again and yet everyone is here, but that night with Ichigo I felt like if I wasn't alone, I felt like if I was a part of something."_

_"And now I find out that I can't fight for her, for all these years that I loved her, I love her I always have no matter how many times I said I got over her deep inside me I knew I hadn't, I realize that now, I love her and I can't fight for her, I shouldn't fight for her because Masaya is the better man, I don't deserve her, he does," Ryou thought._

_"I will never be good enough, but it's ok I maybe alone but I will always have that night, that night were we made love, that night when I wasn't alone, I will always __remember that night," he thought,"I will always love her," were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"Ryou you weren't an escape, I know that much but do I love you?" Ichigo said out loud. She was walking down the street she looked at her watch _"8:30pm, its not that late, still I should be going to Masaya, shouldn't I?" She thought._

She was walking when "wow," she trips, "ow" she said when she reached the ground. "God! What a crappy day!" she said while getting up.

_"Do I still love him, Masaya do I still love you? Or is Zakuro right are you just my exaggerated teen crush?" Ichigo thought, "to many questions my head is starting to hurt."_ That's when she stopped opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

It ringed twice before he picked up, "Hello?" Masaya said.

"Hello Masaya it's me, Ichigo," she said. "Oh Ichigo is something wrong?" Masaya said softly.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I'm not coming home tonight," Ichigo said, "Why? Where are you going to be?" Masaya asked.

"I'm staying at Minto's house we want to have a girl's night, you don't mind right?" She said.

"No of course not, call me if you need anything ok" he said.

"Yeah you too, Bye" she said. "Bye" he said. She hung up her cell then and stared at it for a while.

Then looked up and started to walk again, saw a hotel and headed in and got a room, "I'm_ not going Masaya, because I need to think, I just need to figure things out, then I'll be able to see you again, I just need to think," she thought._

When she finally got up to her room, she opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her, went to the bed and threw herself on it. She stayed like that for a little while before she got up and went to the mini bar and took a bottle of white whine opened it and poured some into a glass and took a sip.

She just sat there on the bed for an hour thinking, "Why_ can't I think straight, I just, I need to stop thinking," she thought, "how can I do that?" _She got up and went to the bathroom, "I_ know I'll just take a nice cold shower, that should help me relax," she thought. _

When she got out of the bathroom she was fully dressed, _"I should have brought extra clothes," she thought._

_"At least that made me feel better," she thought, "But I still don't know what to do!"_ She walked to the bed and threw herself on it, then turned around to face the ceiling, _"What do I do? What do I do?" She thought, "Why can't I stop thinking about this? Why can't I stop thinking period? I hate this, I hate this."_

She then sat up and got her cell phone and her purse off the night stand, where she had put it with her purse. She opened her purse and started searching for something, _"where is it? Where is it? I know I put it somewhere in here," she thought. _

After a few minutes she finally stopped and pulled a paper out, _"There it is! I thought I lost it for minute there," she thought._

She got her cell phone and dialed a number.

It ringed a few times be fore he answered it, "Hello!" he said.

"Hello Ryou," she said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey everyone was this a good chapter?**

**I hope you liked it and I hope my writing is improving**

**Plz R&R! I'd really like to know if I screwed up in something so plz tell me!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys! thx for all the people that have R&R-ed!**

**I know I haven't updated but thats because I have this really important project that I have to do and I can't get a bad grade on it cuz its worth a lot of points and I only have two more weeks to finish it! I'm really really sorry! plz don't hate me! I'll try to update as soon as I can I promise!!!!**

**PLZ be patient with me!!**

**Thank you all!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Again

**Hey guys! Thx to every one for being patient with me and for R&R-ing**

**I know I've made you all wait and I'm really really sorry about that! Well I know you're all not interested but I did get an A on the project... hard work pays off**

**I'm so glad I can write again... ne ways here is chap. 10**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 10: Again...**

She got her cell phone and dialed a number.

It ringed a few times before he answered it, "Hello?!" he said.

"Hello Ryou," she said.

"Ichigo?" Ryou said

"Ryou, I now it's late," she said, "but I ne-I mean I'm sorry your probably busy trying to sleep or something just for--no! I mean I wasn't doing anything," he interrupted her sitting up on his bed and reaching for the lights.

"Oh well-I mean I um," she said, _"stop breath, you know what to say, why is my heart racing so much? Just hearing his voice... I have never felt this with Masaya." she thought, _"Ryou--Ichigo, why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Ryou asked interrupting her.

"No, nothings wrong," she said, "Ryou I-could you come over?"

"What?" he said bewildered.

"I'm at a hotel," she said, "and I want to talk to you."

"Oh," he said calmer, "um why are you in a hotel?"

"Because I needed to think and I knew I couldn't do that with..." she trailed off.

"With Masaya around," he finished.

"Ryou I-I'm sorry," she started, "I--you know what Ichigo I do want to talk to you," he said interrupting her again.

"Really?" she said, "why-I mean ok."

"Tell me," he said, "where are you?"

"Oh I'm at the Residence inn umm Marriot do you know where that is?" she asked starting to chew on her lip.

"Yeah," he said, "I've been there." _"I use to go there-no I use to take women there sleep with them and never call them," he thought, "bad memories."_

"Ok so I'll see you when I get there," he said

"Yeah, bye," she said "bye," he said.

* * *

Then there he was, standing outside the hotel.

"_Why am I here? I know how this is going to end... I don't want to never see her again, I have to say good bye," Ryou thought, "I'm not good enough, but what if she loves me to? Yeah right, fat chance of that ever happening either she wants me for sex or she is going to tell me that we can't see each other... I'm going to have to face the facts, me and Ichigo will never be."_

He walked in and went to the attendant, "umm Ichigo Ma-Aoyama's room."

"Yes, that's room 612," the attendant said. "Thanks," he said and started to walk off.

"Wait," she said," you is that you?" He turned around and looked at the attendant again and said, "Trisha..."

"Do you remember me?" Trisha asked. "Yes I do... I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, if you would have called me back I would've told my fiancée to go fuck it," she said, "I wouldn't have figured out I loved him if I'd gotten together with you." she smiled, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" he said, "I'm glad, you are one of the ones I actually remember, if I hadn't slept with you I would have tried to befriend you."

"Haha," she chuckled, "well maybe we can still be friends."

"No, you and I both know that that ship sailed long ago," he said smiling.

"Yeah..." she said smiling back. "Well if you'll excuse me I got to go to and get my heart broken," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "It doesn't matter, bye," he said starting to walk away. "Bye," she said.

* * *

"Hey Ryou," Keiichiro said outside of Ryou's bedroom door, "I was wondering if we could talk now, I know it's late but I'm restless with out knowing what happened to you." he waited.

Then knocked on his door, "I'm coming in." He turned the door knob and opened the door,"Ryou?" he said, then turned on the lights, _"his not here." _

* * *

"_I wonder if his coming, he said he would but why would he want to?" she thought, knock knock. _"Its him," she said while jumping up and going to the door.

She stopped, _"calm down and breath." she thought, _and then she opened the door and saw Ryou standing there he looked tense, she noticed.

"H-hi," he said. "Hello," she said, "umm come in." 

He hesitated before he went inside and then she closed the door after.

"Ryou," Ichigo started. He then turned around and kissed her. Kissed her softly.

_"Crap! What the hell did I just do? Why the hell did I do that?" he thought, _and then abruptly broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said. _"Maybe he does love me," she thought._

"It's umm ok," she said, _"why is my heart racing so fast? I feel like its going to rip out of my chest any second now."_

"You said you wanted to talk," he said. _"I'll let her do it, let her tell me we can't see each other anymore, maybe it would be easier that way," he thought._

"Yes," she said, "I--Ichigo, why did you call me?" he said interrupting her.

"Because I needed to talk to you," she said.

"Is that really the only reason you called me in the middle of the night?" he asked a little angrily _"why am I so mad?" he thought._

"I know it's just, Ryou, I-I'm-I am-I don't really know why," she responded, "I just needed to see you again." _"Why are these words coming out of my mouth?"_

He starred at her and then put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. _"I don't know what I'm doing... It's like my body has taken control and I can't stop," he thought. _He looked into her eyes. "_I don't know what he is doing but I don't think I want him to stop," she thought. _

He then kissed her, kissed her tenderly, fiercely, lustfully, and softly. All at the same time.

_"Why? Why can't I stop? Why isn't she stopping me?" he thought._

_"I love him," she thought, "I know I love him."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey everyone was this a good chapter?**

**I hoped you all liked it and thx again for being patient with me**

**PLZ R&R! And all have a good day!!**


	12. Chapter 11 Everyone

**Hey guys!!**

**I received a lot of great responses and I want to thank u all who R&R-ed**

**As it is I'm afraid u all may hate me for this chapter, 'cause you all liked the other one so much, but this is how the story goes plz don't hate me!**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 11: Everyone**

"No, wait," he said, breaking it off.

"I can't do this," he said while trying to catch, "you're MARRIED! With Aoyama."

She looked disoriented, searched for a response in her head and then in a whisper said, "I don't love Masaya."

"What?" he said, looking at her, searching for the words he had wanted to hear ever since he loved her. _"Does she love me?" he thought._

"I don't love Masaya," she said a louder this time, "I don't think I ever have." _"I can't believe these words, even if my heart knew, I didn't," she thought._

Tears started to appear in his eyes, "Do you love me?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know that's what I wanted--that's bull!" he yelled cutting her off._ "I know I love him, but what if he doesn't love me? Why would he ask me that if he didn't? I shouldn't have said that!" she thought._

"Either you love me or you don't, you can't not know!" he yelled at her. She started to cry. _"I feel so stupid!!! Maybe I'm not, maybe I just want to be, aaaah! I don't know anything anymore, it's like my brain has left me," she thought._

"It's hard to ok! All my life I thought I loved Masaya and know I find out I don't," she said, "its hard to know if you love someone."

"That's not true," he said, "I didn't want to, but no matter what I did, no matter what I said I always knew I loved you."

"You love me?!" She said a little surprised.

"Does it matter?" he responded, "Does it matter if I do? Will it make a difference?!"

"'Will it make a difference?'" she repeated, "of course it makes a difference!"

"It makes a big difference," she said through sobs.

He looked at her and said, "No, it doesn't."

"It doesn't make a difference, because at the end of the day you're still married," he said, "married to Aoyama." And at that he started for the door and when he reached it he turned around and said, "Goodbye, Ichigo Aoyama." and walked out.

"But Ryou I love--the slam of the door had cut her off. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't letting her. Then she started pounding the door. Kicking and punching it while screaming over and over again, "I LOVE YOU!" until she lost her voice and was to tired to keep on going and only through sobs in small whispers she repeated, "I love you Ryou, I love you," kneeled on the floor while leaning on the door.

He waited a few minutes after she had stopped pounding and screaming, then whipped the tears from his face and started to walk away. And in a whisper he said, "I love you, Ichigo and I always will, but while you're with him I can't be with you."

* * *

The next day...

_"Where is she?" Keiichiro thought _as he was walking in the park looking all around nervously, _"hmm," he thought stopping, "I think I'm nervous, I guess it's because I haven't seen her in while."_

_"There she is," he thought_, she was sitting there on a bench looking at the water. He started to walk towards her, he got be side her, she looked up at him and smiled while getting up.

"Hello, Keiichiro," Zakuro said.

"Hello Zakuro," Keiichiro said smiling back at her, he then stepped closer to her and reached for her hand, she pulled away her hand away and hugged him instead, he hugged her back.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said letting go of him.

He smiled, put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Oh my god!" Purin said. They broke apart looking surprised, "Purin! Tart!" Keiichiro said.

"Hey guys," Tart said grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Taruto**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: Unknown **_

_**Status: Dating **_

_**Occupation: Student & part owner of club "KK" **_

_**Look: Somewhat taller, shorter hair, usually wears a hat to cover his ears **_

_**Motto: "I am not a midget!" **_

_**Self-image: boisterous, childish and fun loving**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, we were just--we know what you were doing," Tart said interrupting Keiichiro.

"Yeah, me and Tar Tar have done it tons of times," Purin said smiling, thus making Zakuro and Keiichiro fluster.

"Haha! It's called making-out!" Tart said finishing, "see told ya Purin!"

"Yeah! I can't believe you were right about them," Purin said.

"What?" Zakuro and Keiichiro both said in unison.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Purin.

"Well, we'll leave you to love birds alone," Tart said, then winked at Keiichiro.

"But I want to--lets go Purin," Tart said interrupting Purin.

"Ok..." Purin said, "bye guys." Then Purin and Tart left.

"Haha, those two sure have grown," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Yes, they have," Zakuro said impatiently.

* * *

"I can't believe he came back and didn't tell us," Purin complained.

"That's probably because he wanted to spend some time alone with his girlfriend," Tart responded.

"I understand the feeling," he said with a grin. Then Purin smiled and said, "Really?"

He then kissed her and said, "Really."

* * *

"Well, I guess we should talk about--I know," Keiichiro said interrupting her.

"Zakuro I think I should stop being an--no," Zakuro interrupted him, "let me go first."

"Keiichiro, for the many years you were away," Zakuro said, "my heart had been broken, I know it is your dream and I don't want you to leave it for me."

"No, Zakuro your my dream," Keiichiro said, "and for many years I have missed you, I want to be with you day in and day out, I want to wake up and have you there by me, I love you Zakuro and that won't change."

"But what about your work?" she asked.

"I have found out that I can do much of my job at home, of course I'll need a lab for it, and many times other scientist will be coming by and I will have to leave to prove my work to other scientist," he said smiling.

She smiled at him and said, "are you sure that's what you want?"

* * *

"Why won't you pick up?" Ichigo said, "Please Ryou pick up!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you pick up, Ichigo?" Masaya said, "Where are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop calling me, Ichigo! I can't talk to you! It's my lunch break," Ryou said.

"Hey, Ryou! What's up?" Correna said, "Can we eat lunch with you?" _Ring Ring _"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"Screw it," he said, "I'm turning it off."

"Why?" Correna asked. "Well look who's nosy," Ryou responded smiling and then turned off his phone.

"So who is your friend?" he asked. "and you talk about being noisy?" she said smiling back.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just wanted to know who is this new person I'm to eat lunch with, but if you don't tell I'll just have to find out for myself." Then he started to get up and the girls giggled. _"Good, this will be a good distraction," he thought._

"Calm down cowboy--hey I am not a cowboy, am I an evil-boy-genius," he said smiling and interrupting Correna.

She giggled, "This, Ryou, is my friend Courtney."

"Well hello Courtney, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, Zakuro all I want is to be with you," Keiichiro said putting his arms around her and right when they where going to kiss, "Keiichiro! Zakuro!" Retasu and Pai exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pai **_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: Unknown**_

_**Status: Dating**_

_**Occupation: Part owner and manager of club "KK"**_

_**Look: More taller, more mature, hair the same**_

_**Motto: "Life is not a game and it should not be played with" **_

_**Self-image: Hard working, serious, hardly ever jokes**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn," Keiichiro whispered so only Zakuro could hear, making her smile.

"Hi, Retasu, Pai" they both said in unison, he letting go of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry we interrupted you two, we should go," Retasu said. "Yeah your right," Pai said quickly, "lets go."

"I'm starting to think that the park wasn't a good place to meet," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Yeah me too," she said smiling back.

* * *

"Ok Pai, you brought me all the way to the park, without telling me why, so tell me what do you want?" Retasu said.

"Wow, your really straight forward now," Pai said smiling. "Who do you think taught me?" She said smiling back.

"Well, don't you remember? The first time I asked you out, was right here," he said, "same time, same place."

"Yes, I do remember," she answered, "it was one of the best days of my life."

"Everyday I spent with you is another best day of my life," he said, "which is why I want to ask you..."

"What?" she said.

He then got down to one knee and said, "Retasu Midorikawa, will you marry me?"

"Oh My God! Pai, yes I will marry you." Then he slipped a beautiful ring on her finger and smiled got up and kissed her deeply and then said, "Retasu you have just made me one of the happiest alien in the world."

* * *

"What he turned off his phone, Ryou your such a jerk if you would just answer I'd stop calling," Ichigo yelled at her cell, "Damn it I've already filled up his voice mail!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why aren't you answering, Ichigo? Did I do something wrong?" Masaya asked the phone, "shoot! I just want you to answer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, I don't mean to pry but who was calling you?" Correna asked.

"No one important, so Courtney what are you studying for? What's your major?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, well actually I'm still undecided, but for now my major is physics," Courtney answered.

"Physics, that's one of--Ryou don't ignore me," Correna cut him off.

"Excuse me but last I remember it isn't any of your business who calls me or not," Ryou said a little angrily.

"I'm your friend--so what? That doesn't mean you have to know everything about me!" Ryou cut her off.

"Just tell me" Correna said, "Was it that girl umm Ichigo?"

"What the hell do you care?" Ryou asked.

"I'm just worrie--well then stop!" he said cutting her off and then getting up and leaving, "it was nice meeting Courtney."

"Same here," Courtney said.

* * *

"I guess and seeing as my company is making way, I will be able to have a lot of spare time," Zakuro said smiling.

He put his arms around her, again and said "really?"

"Yes--Zakuro?" Minto interrupted.

"Oh crap," Keiichiro said under his breath. "Hi--no I won't bother you two, I'll just go, Bye!" she said smiling and interrupting and then running off.

* * *

"Huh!" Minto said, "Everybody has somebody, except me."

Then suddenly someone covered her eyes, "huh?" she said.

"Guess who?" the person said. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, I WILL BEAT YOU!" she yelled.

"Haha," he said, "calm down I wouldn't hurt you." "What?" she said, "Kish?"

"That's my name," he said.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Kisshu**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: Unknown**_

_**Status: Single**_

_**Occupation: Part owner and manager of club "KK"**_

_**Look: Shorter hair, usually wears it in one ponytail, taller, more mature**_

_**Motto: "Life is hard, but it can be fun"**_

_**Self-image: Strong, complex, caring, stubborn**_

----------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were still in your planet," Minto said.

"I came back, for someone," Kish said. "Ichigo is married," she snapped.

All of the sudden he grabbed her shoulders and said, "I didn't come back for Ichigo, I came back for you."

"Wha--he kissed her, sweetly.

"Minto, would you like to go out with me?" Kish asked grinning.

She smiled at him and said, "Would you leave me alone if I said no?"

"Nope," he said

"Then I guess I have no choice," she answered. She smiled and he kissed her again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hope u guys don't hate me for that and a special message for bekah-thats what I meant.**

**I didn't check this so it might have a lot of mistakes tell me, I'll try to fix it!**

**neways I hoped you guys liked this chapter, its a little screwy I know, but if you don't understand something just ask me ok! If you really hate this chapter, do tell and I'll make a new one but if more people liked it then I'm leaving it like that...neways**

**PLZ R&R! And all have a good day**


	13. Chapter 12 Maybe

**HHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!**

**Ok so I'm starting this early so I can update early. Anyways we're getting closer to the finale so hang in there!**

**I hope you like my story and PLZ R&R**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 12: Maybe...**

Same day...

"Zakuro," Keiichiro started.

"Yes," Zakuro said. They were sitting on a bench together he had his hand over her shoulders.

"Maybe we," he stopped and looked at her then smiled.

"What?" she said looking back at him.

"Maybe we should move…" he started again.

"Move?" she said impatiently, "what are you trying to say?" _"I'm not dumb I know what his trying to say, which reminds me of when he asked me out and I was still a mew."_

_----Zakuro Flashback----_

_They were alone in the kitchen, he had asked her to help him._

_"No, Zakuro you roll those, these are different things," Keiichiro said._

_"I'm sorry, but making desserts isn't really my specialty," she said, "maybe I should go look for someone who can." she started for the door._

_"No," he said, "I want you to help me."_

_She looked at him confused and said, "fine," and went back to him._

_"Why do you want me to--Zakuro, can I ask you a question?" he said interrupting her._

_"You just did," she answered rudely. He looked at her and smiled, her heart started beating fast. "I realized I liked him," she thought. She then said, "Yes, you can."_

_"Zakuro," he stopped went for the sink and washed his hand, she did the same. "I was wondering why since we weren't done rolling those stupid things. "I can't believe I like him," I had told myself quietly but I understood why I did," she thought._

_"Zakuro, would you," he stopped seemed hesitant and nervous, "I hadn't seen him like this before or at least I didn't remember. He is usually a kindhearted gentleman," She had thought._

_"Zakuro, would you like to go out with me?" "He was looking at me straight in the eyes as he said that, like searching for answer, the answer that he wanted to hear. I never realized how intense his eyes were until that moment. It startled me a bit. I felt naked, not literally, but as if he could see inside me and see all my secrets and such. Of course I knew that was impossible, but it felt real," she thought. _

_"Yes," I hadn't realized I was answering until after I did. He looked at me so tenderly," she thought, "that's it!" she had thought. _

_What she had done next had surprised them both. She had reached over and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. "I could tell he was bewildered at first, but after a few seconds I felt his hands on my waist and him pulling me closer. Had I ever kissed a guy like this, with so much intensity? I love that kiss, like I love all his kisses and caresses," she thought._

_---End Flashback---_

"_I guess I'm a little in love, I never thought I'd use that word, but now I think that is the only word that can explain what I'm feeling," she thought._

"Maybe we should move in together," he said snapping her back to reality.

She smiled and said, "Maybe we should." _"I know that's his way of asking me," she thought_

He smiled back and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning...

She had gone back to her apartment. Finding Masaya asleep on the couch.

"Masaya..."she said softly. _"Did he stay up all night?" she thought._

He had heard her and started getting up. "Ichigo?!" he said.

"Masaya, I'm sorry I--where have you been? Do you realize how worried I was?! Couldn't you have called me?! You weren't here for two days!" he yelled cutting her off.

"I know Masaya, but I was doing something important--you could've called!" he yelled cutting her off again.

"I know I said I'm sorry!" she said loudly.

"I," he stopped and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you its just I was really worried about you."

"I know, but you don't have to be I'm a big girl," she said, _"I've said that same thing to my parents," she thought._

"No," he said, "you're my wife, the love of my life." Those words had caught her off guard.

"All the more reason you should know that I can take care of myself," she responded, "now can we drop this, why aren't you in school?"

"Because my wife was missing," he answered calmly.

"You should go now, I hope you haven't missed too many classes," she said.

"Your right, I should go get ready," he said starting for the stairs. She followed him. "I'll_ tell him after I tell Ryou," she thought._

He took a shower then got his books and left. She then took a shower, then cleaned a little and left.

* * *

_"This is so great, I love Ryou's class, I don't necessarily get it, but seeing him there, he is soo hot," Correna thought, "and since I apologized this morning he isn't mad at me, I've also decided that I'm not going to introduce any of my friends to him, until he is mine. I love this period just because of him." _She was smiling.

Then the class and Ryou heard the door open and saw someone walking in.

"Looks like somebody is late," one of the students said. Everybody turned to the door. "She's cute," another one said.

Ryou looked at her surprised, than angrily said, "What are you doing here?"

She walked closer to him and said, "what do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Ichigo, don't play around with me," Ryou said angrier, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"You know her?" one student said.

"She's Ichigo?" Sammy said. Ryou turned around and realized Sammy had come in through the other door.

_"Ok, so it isn't going as planned, but this is good," she thought, "maybe?"_

"Ryou," Ichigo said, making him turn back to her, "I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you said last time," Ryou said. "Last time?" Sammy asked.

"Not the time, Sammy," Ryou said still looking at Ichigo.

"Well, I'm sorry," Ichigo said, "but you were the one who kissed me."

"You better tell me later," Sammy said taking an empty seat to watch the discussion.

"You kissed her," Correna said, "I thought she was married."

"What?" the class said in unison.

"Oh, so now your blaming me for what happened," Ryou said angrily, ignoring and quieting the class.

"No," Ichigo said.

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"Because somebody didn't answer my calls, so I had no choice but to come here," Ichigo answered.

"I knew it, she was the one calling you yesterday wasn't she?" Correna said.

"Shut up Correna, this, like I have said before, is none of your damn business!" Ryou yelled at Correna.

"Sorry," Correna said quietly.

"Ichigo, leave now," Ryou said.

"No, not until we talk," Ichigo said, _"Stand your ground. Don't be afraid," she thought._

"It seems that you haven't realized that you're in my class and that I'm trying to work," Ryou said.

"I don't care," Ichigo said, "I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Fine," Ryou said, "talk, say anything you want to say honestly I don't care."

"Ryou, I love you," Ichigo said. Ryou crossed his arms and looked at her with disgust. "Which is why I'm leaving Masaya, whether you'll be with me or not, I know that--wait back up what did you say?" Ryou interrupted Ichigo

"I'm leaving Masaya, I have no reason to be with him," Ichigo responded.

He starred at her confused, "are you sure you can do that? I mean according to you he is Mr. Perfect," he said.

"..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I am soooo sorry for updating so late! I just I had about the absolute worst things happen to me, you can all hate me. But I do have excuses, seriously worst. I'm not going to worry you with my problems thought. PLZ FORGIVE ME.**

**PLZ R&R! **


	14. Chapter 13 Masaya's True Self

**Hey everyone!! I'm updating yay!! I want to thank everyone who R&R-ed!!!**

**I haven't had much of a chance to do that cause some of my family came down from Georgia and brought their little kids and guess who gets stuck being the babysitter!! Which sucks cause I'm not even getting played for it! Can you believe that?! I can't wait 'till I'm 18. Four years seems like a long time, but I'm still happy 'cause I'm getting my LAPTOP!!! WAKKA WAKKA WOOT WOOT!!! Sorry, but I've been telling everybody and I'm just so happy about it. **

**I guess I should warn you, I might be making Masaya a little evil in this chapter, ok maybe a whole lot, but I didn't plan on it!! I wrote the chappie down on paper first and it just came out that way!! Ichigo finally leaves him. **

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain foul language**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 13: Masaya's True Self and Ichigo's realizations**

"..."

"I thought so," he said.

"Yes, because I don't love him," she said.

He smiled and said, "No, you won't."

"Yes I will," she replied quickly.

"Ichigo please, I know you to well," he said still smiling, "you won't."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said frowning.

"It means that two of the reasons why I love you is your sweetness and kindness," he said calmly, "you may not love Aoyama, but you still care about him and don't want to hurt him and by leaving him you will, therefore you won't."

Her eyes got watery, "I HATE YOU RYOU SHIROGANE!!" she yelled at him and ran out of the classroom. _"I hate you for being right!!" she thought._

* * *

One week had passed after that and they hadn't seen each other.

Ichigo was sitting in the dinning room. Watching her's and Masaya's food get cold.

"Ryou, I miss you so much," she said out loud.

Then she heard the door open and close, then footsteps coming towards the dinning room. "Hi sweetie," Masaya said.

"Hi," was her reply.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late," he said to her.

"Don't worry about it," she said emotionless. She seemed to be talking a lot like that lately. She knew why.

He sat down and started to eat. She got up.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No not really," she said taking her plate to the kitchen.

When she came back, she looked sad and depressed. She was feeling sad and depressed this whole week, but had not shown it before.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked.

_"Everything," she thought. _"Nothing," she said.

"Don't lie to me," he said, "you know you can tell me anything."

"Your right," she said, "I can't hide it anymore."

She looked at him. "Why don't you finish dinner and then we'll talk," she said forcing a smile, than started for the stairs after he said, "ok."

She went to her closet and pulled out her suitcase and started packing her clothes and necessary items.

When she was done she went downstairs, purse and suitcase at hand. She placed them at the bottom of the stairs.

_"Masaya is perfect," she thought, "his even the better guy, but I don't love him."_

She came in the living room and saw him sitting there.

"I was waiting for you," he said.

"I know," she responded.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't hold it in anymore," Ichigo started, "Masaya, I don't-don't-can't be with you anymore."

"What?" he asked getting up, "What do you mean?"

"I don't love you," she said, "I'm sorry but--your not going anywhere!" he cut her off.

"What?" she said bewildered.

"You can't! You're my wife, your mine!" he yelled angrily, "I own you!"

"What?!" she said scared. _"I've never seen him like this," she thought._

"You heard me," he said, looking at her with anger in his eyes, eyes she had never seen before.

"Masaya, I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" she screamed, then turned towards her suitcase, he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I can," he said calmly.

He turned her around. SMACK. He smacked her in the face, she fell tears in her eyes. She sat up and turned to him, she was terrified, she put a hand on her cheek trying to lessen the stinging. _"How can-I can't believe this is happening to me," she thought._

He came towards her. Kneeled down beside her and said, "Why'd you make me do that Ichigo? If you would've been a good wife and stayed put then that wouldn't have happened." He raised his hand to her and softly brushed her face. "It's your own fault you know, now why don't you go back upstairs and put those things away, ok," he said.

_"His crazy, his fucking crazy," she thought, "Ryou! I need Ryou, his the only one that can help me."_

She went in the room dropped her suitcase and ran into the bathroom with her purse. She took out her cell and called him. "Ryou please pick up, please pick up," she said lowly.

"Ichigo, what are you doing in the bathroom? Is something wrong sweetie?" Masaya asked her sweetly.

"No, nothing," she responded shakily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou got his cell. "Hello?" he said. He was alone in his apartment, Keiichiro had moved out and now lived with Zakuro. He was packing, since his house was ready.

"Ryou," Ichigo said, "It's Ichigo."

_"She's crying," he thought, "why is she calling?"_

"Ichigo is something wrong?" he asked.

"Masaya-he, he," she said through sobs.

"Did he hurt you?" Ryou asked grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

"He hit me, Ryou I nee--I'm coming," he interrupted.

"Where are you now?" he asked. _"I'm going to kill him," he thought._

"At home--no, I mean are you safe?" he asked interrupting her again, already starting the car.

"I'm in the bathroom and he wants me to get out, Ryou I'm scared," she said in a shaky voice.

"Ichigo calm down, ok. I'll get there as soon as I can, but just to be safe when I hang up, I want you to call Retasu and stay on the phone with her, if anything happens tell her to call the cops," he said. _"I'm going to fucking kill him!" he thought._

"Why can't I stay talking to you?" she asked. _"I feel safer talking to you," she thought._

"Because I need to call Keiichiro," he responded.

"Oh ok," she said, "Ryou, I love you."

"I love you too," he said then hung up. He called Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, he hurt her. That A-hole hurt her!" Ryou said loudly to the phone.

"What? Who?" Keiichiro asked.

"Aoyama," Ryou replied.

"Ryou don't do anything stupid, I'll get there as soon as I can," Keiichiro said quickly.

"How can I? I don't know where she lives," he said.

"Oh, actually she lives close to your apartment, just a three streets down and a right turn. Apartment 322," Keiichiro said.

"Ok good, thanks. Don't worry you don't have to come I know what I'm going to do and its nothing stupid. Bye," he hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got there a little while later. Got out of his car, after parking, and ran inside the apartment.

Masaya heard the door and went downstairs, Ichigo heard it too.

"Ichigo!" Ryou called out.

Hearing that Ichigo got out of the bathroom and walked slowly to the stairs. She saw them, Ryou and Masaya, glaring at each other.

"Ichigo, grab your bags and come," Ryou said while still glaring at Masaya.

When Ichigo went back to the room Ryou said, "You fucking bastard," he then punched Masaya, knocking him to the floor.

Ichigo, hearing this, ran out of the room with her suitcase and purse in her hands.

Ichigo looked at them. _"I don't think I've ever been more terrified and I've definitely never seen Ryou so angry," she thought._

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked looking at Ichigo.

Masaya got up and punched Ryou. But Ryou, unlike Masaya, didn't fall down. Ryou, then, punched him back, harder this time, knocking him down. _"I'd kill him, but I don't think she'd let me or that she'd like it. As much as I want to, I'm not, for her and because I don't think becoming a murderer is a good idea," he thought, "but damn it how much I want to. I can hardly keep myself from doing so. If he ever touches her again, I swear he won't live to see another day, fucking bastard."_

Ichigo ran down the stairs to Ryou, with her stuff. _"I can't stop crying. If Ryou wasn't in my life, I don't think that I'd have anybody else to help me. I mean if it wasn't for him, his experiment, I wouldn't have met my best friends and I wouldn't have met him. I love him so much," she thought, "how could I've been so stupid to think otherwise?"_

Masaya got up. _"She's mine! This isn't supposed to happen, that damn stupid experiment!! I hate them! They took her away from me, him especially," Masaya thought, "I hope they all burn in hell." _"You stupid bitch! You just screwed yourself, your nothing without me! Make sure you know what you're losing!" he yelled at her.

"You come near her again and I'll kill you. I will fucking kill you," he said in a loud menacing tone.

_"Wow is Ryou pissed," she thought._

Then he took Ichigo and left.

When they got to the car he put her suitcase in his backseat. "Do you want to stay with me or do you want me to drop you off som--I'll stay with you," she interrupted him. He opened the car door and she got in and he went to the other side of the car.

_"This is a really nice car, really nice. I've always wanted a BMW! Oh great, one of the worst things in my life just happened to me and all I can think about is how Ryou's car is really really nice... Ryou, I love you so much! I use to think Masaya was my night-and-shinning armor, but boy was I wrong. Life is such a strange thing. When I was 13, all I could think was how much I hated Shirogane and how better my life would be without him, but now I wouldn't be able to imagine living without him in me life, I love him. It's funny how life always those seem to work out. I guess my mom was right when she told me 'Sometimes life can be hard and rough and when it comes to such point you must trust and hang on to the people you love the most'. It didn't seem important to me before, but it looks like my life did reached that point and I've seem to done exactly what she said to do," she thought, "I get it now. Ryou is my night-and-shinning armor, but that doesn't mean he can protect me from everything. The love I had for Masaya was false, a fiction of my imagination and what he felt for me was just obsession. The want to have me, but no need, no feeling, no love, just wanting that grew to obsession. Obsession that led him to believe he love me, so he felt false love for me. I thought I loved him because I was afraid to be in love with Ryou, I didn't want to be but I was. Blind love. But at the end, Masaya still has the obsession and I open my eyes to reality and to m--_Did he ever do this to you before?" Ryou asked interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

She then saw that the car was parked and off. They were both still in it. She turned her head to him and saw him starring intently at her.

"No," she answered quietly.

He looked directly into her eyes. "Ok.umm It's a little messy in there, I'm packing," he said looking at the apartment.

"You're moving?" she asked.

"Yeah, my house is ready," he replied, "I saw it, it's much smaller now, a two story house, three bathrooms, five bedrooms, and a basement."

"Sounds really nice, kind of house I'd like to live in," she said smiling looking at him, "does it have a big backyard maybe for dog and possibly a nice front lawn for gardening?"

"Yeah," he said smiling at her, "but I think I'd prefer a cat."

They both laughed. _"I'm glad she stopped crying," he thought._

"Come on," he said getting out of the car, she did the same. He got her suitcase and they both went in the apartment.

_"I don't think that there is anyone else in the world that could've made me smile tonight," she thought._

She looked around the living room and saw a few boxes, some closed, some still open and halfway packed. "You can sleep in here," he said opening the door to the guest bedroom.

"Umm ok," she replied. She went in the room and sat at the edge of the bed then put her purse down. He put her suitcase in the room and asked, "Do you want anything? Water? Food?" he asked.

"Water would be good," she said. He left the room.

A few minutes later came back with a cup of water. "Are you ok?" he asked while handing the cup to her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Ichigo... do you know why?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him looking at her. "Because I was trying to leave, because I told him I didn't love him," she said her eyes becoming watery again.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Ichigo I'll never let him hurt you again."

"I think you should get some sleep, if you need anything you know where to find me," he said as he went towards her.

"Ryou I--we can talk tomorrow," he said interrupting her.

"Get some sleep, ok," he said. Bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight," he said then left.

"Goodnight," she replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hmm this is rushed, but I don't know what I could change to not make it this way... anyways**

**WINTER BREAK! LAPTOP! WINTER BREAK! LAPTOP! MONEY! PRESENTS! WAKKA WAKKA WOOT WOOT!!**

**Ok! So how was it? Good or bad? Should I rewrite this?**

**If you have any suggestions on this or any further chapters plz tell me!! **

**PLZ R&R**


	15. Chapter 14 Ryou, Ichigo, and Love?

**Hey everyone!! I'm updating yay!! I want to thank everyone who R&R-ed!!!**

**Hey everyone!! Thank you to everyone who has R&R-ed!!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but as soon as I got back to school all and yes all my teachers decided to give me homework and projects. It's like they were waiting all winter break preparing for the moment they can screw us over!! Anyways here is another chapter for you!! Hope you like it.**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 14: Ryou, Ichigo and... Love?**

Light shining in through the window. She heard a noise, slowly she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he said smiling to her.

She looked at him remembering everything about the day before. She sat up.

"Breakfast in bed?" she said forcing a smile, "you shouldn't have."

"I know." he said sitting down beside her and grabbing a piece of toast, "how are you feeling?"

"Crappy, but that's probably because you woke me up," she said smiling.

He took a bite from the toast. "Well, you're sweet," he said sarcastically.

She started to eat. _"Yesterday was truly my worst nightmare," she thought._

"I have to go to work, but if you want I can stay with you," he said, "If you want I can stay."

She looked at him directly in his eyes. _"I know you want me to stay," he thought._

She looked away. "Wouldn't it be bad for you to miss work?" she asked.

"No, I've hardly ever missed, so I'm sure they won't mind much," he responded.

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Does that mean you want me stay?" he asked.

"...yes," she said.

"Good, 'cause I already called in and said I wasn't coming," he said.

She hit him playfully while saying, "then why'd you ask me, if you already did that?"

"I don't know, just felt like it I guess," he said smirking.

"Do you do everything you feel like doing?" she asked.

"No," he stated.

"...th--stop," he said interrupting her. "You don't need to say that."

"Why?" she asked.

"I already know...," he said getting up, "get ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see, when we get there," he said while exiting the room.

_"I wonder where are we going," she thought while getting up, "hnn that guy. Honestly, I-I stopped thinking about yesterday for a minute there... You're so sweet, but why do you... ahhh whatever I still love you." _She smiled to herself. "Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

An hour later...

"Ok, I'm ready," she said.

"Well that only took you a year," he sarcastically commented.

"You didn't really expect me to get ready in 30 minutes did you?" she asked.

"Whatever... come on lets go," he said getting up. _"God. What is it with women and looking... pretty? But she looks beautiful, so I guess its ok... Crap."_

After both getting in the car, they finally left.

"Sooooo where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you, you'll see when we get there," he said calmly.

"Why can't you just tell me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he stated.

"What if I don't like surprises?" she asked.

"You do. I know you do."

"Are we close?"

"No."

"Have I ever been there?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I've been there with you."

"Is it the first coffee place we went to when we were... reunited?"

"No."

"Are we close now?"

"Is that just another way of you saying 'are we there yet'?

"Maybe."

He looked at her, smiled and said, "Why do you keep..." he turned away and said, "forget it."

"What?"

"I said forget it."

"Just tell me."

"You don't want to here it."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

He looked at her again, "you sure?"

_"His going to say something romantic isn't he?" she thought._ She smiled and said, "Yes I'm sure."

He looked away. "Why do you keep... I can't say it. Can you be ok with that?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"We're close."

She giggled.

"This place better be fun."

"It was fun before."

"Before?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why so mean?"

"You know what I was wrong."

"What?"

"I can say it."

She smiled. "Then say it."

"Ichigo..."

"Yes."

"Why... we're here."

She realized that they had parked. Quickly she looked out the window to see. "Oh My God!" she said, jumping out the car.

"I can't believe we're here!" she said, "This is so cool! I haven't been here for seven years!" He got out of the car.

"I rebought it. Turns out the guy I sold it to doesn't know much about running a business, sold it to me cheap," he said.

She looked at him. Smiled. He smiled back.

She ran to the front of the place and read the sign "Cafe Mew Mew."

"Can we go in?" she asked.

He took out the keys and opened the door. He had given the people there a day off for this. Then he opened the door for her.

She walked in gasped.

"Wow it looks exactly the same," she said.

"You know I do need a new manager and if you want a decorator," he said smiling.

She turned around to him. Smiling. "No decorator needed, place looks perfect. Manager? What do you have me for?"

"Well, as long as you know I'm your boss and you can't go giving raises to everyone, I might be willing to let you," he said.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "How much does the job pay?"

"We can work that out later."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"I always wanted to get a job, but Masaya never let me..." she said sadly.

"Uh. Ichigo, you may not realize this, but this isn't about him. It's about you."

She looked at him and smiled," your right."

"Hnn. Did you know this place is close to the college I work at and my house," he said trying to change the subject.

"Really? Can we go see your house?" she asked. _"I still care about him. Even if he did that, how couldn't I? I was with him for so long," she thought._

"Sure." _"Damn she got sad again," he thought, "Aoyama, I swear you're going to pay."_

* * *

"This is your house?" she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"This is a really nice house, better than you described it," she said. Looking amazed at the beautiful house.

"Maybe. Come on." he said walking to the door. She followed behind him.

"I'd love to be the girl to live in this house," she said.

He smiled at her comment and said, "Whose saying you won't be?" She looked at him and blushed a little. _"I can't believe she still blushes. You don't see many 20-yr olds doing that these days." he thought._

She walked in after he opened the door for her.

Before he could say anything she started for the stairs and into the rooms and out, she kept saying how impressed she was of everything and he heard words cool and cute a lot. The place had already been furnished.

When he didn't here her anymore, he started for her, when he got up the stairs and he noticed that she had stopped in front of a room. He smiled to himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked nonchalantly already knowing why she had stopped. He went to her.

"Why is this room empty?" she asked.

"I told them not to decorate it," he said innocently.

"Well duh. But why?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled, "Guess," he said.

"... Is someone moving in with you?" she asked sadly, "a girl maybe?" _"I hurts even to say it," she thought, "didn't he say he loved me?"_

He nodded, "Yes, guess who?" he said still smiling.

"Correna, I guess you guys got together," she said sadly.

His smile turned into a frown, "What?"

"It's ok," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Correna is not moving in with me!" he said loudly.

"Then who were you talking about?" she asked. _"There's someone else that I don't even know about?" she thought._

"I was talking about you, you moron! What did you think I meant when I said I love you?!" he yelled.

She smiled and said, "I-I thought you'd move on."

He sighed. "Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to," he said lowly.

She looked at him and said, "Have you ever tried?"

"Yes. That's how I know," he said.

"When were you planning on asking me?" she asked.

"Hmm. I wasn't." he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, unless you want to move back in with your parents, I doubted that you would have said no," he said, "so I figured I'd just tell and you would've been cool with it."

"...so you were going to let me live with you just because you thought I had nowhere to stay?" she asked.

"No. Actually I figured that you would move in with Mint or something, but I wanted you to move in with me." he said. _"Did I just say that?" he thought. _She smiled. "Err I mean I just... crap."

She walked in the room. "It's a big room," she said.

"You can decorate it how you want," he said not taking his eyes of her.

She looked at him and signaled for him to come to her. He went right in front of her. Looked into her eyes. She lifted her hands and put them around his neck. He backed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're still with him. You're still his wife. You just left him, but you're still with him." he said looking away from her.

"I don't love him; I mean I care about him. I did marry him, but I don't love him. I never loved him, I thought I did. Well I wanted to, because, you know, he was always so sweet and caring. After meeting you again, I realized that I was wrong. Realized I loved you," she said.

He looked at her. She walked to him and smiled. "Trust me." She put her arms around his neck again and kissed him. He broke it off a second later, "are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. She pulled him closer. "Yes, I'm sure." _"I was wrong. Ryou was and always will be the better guy. No that's wrong his not a guy, his a man. My man. Hmm I've never had these kinds of thoughts before," she thought._

He kissed her. Kissed her softly, sweetly, wantingly. As if pouring all his emotions for her in the kiss. _"Where did he learn how to kiss this good?" she thought._ They eventually had to pull away for air. "I don't think you're going to need this room," she panted slightly as she stared up hazily into intense aquamarine blue eyes. "You will. When you're mad at me," he said. She smiled. "It'll be fun decorating it," she said. "I thought so," he said.

She let go of him and took one of his hands and started to pull him away. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see, when we get there." she replied.

She opened the door to a room. "My room?" he asked. "Our room," she said looking at him.

She turned around to be in front of him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "YES!" she said annoyed. He smiled and said, "If you say so." He said kissing her again while locking the door.

Falling gracelessly onto 'their' bed. She opened her eyes when she hit the bed, Ryou pinning her wrists, on his knees over her. She moaned into his mouth as he did something especially talented with his tongue. _"I don't think I've ever felt happier. Being with Ryou is what I want, it's what I need. Yes," she thought._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok guess were I'm typing this from. That's right from my laptop!!!! I'm so happy about it!! But enough about me and my awesome new laptop.**

**So how was it good or bad? Crap? Needs to be rewritten? Awesome? Should stay this way?**

**Only one way to tell me and that's through R&R-ing. So press that button!!! You know you want to!!**


	16. AN Help plz

**Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who has R&R**

**Ok I know I haven't updated in forever my bad. It's not that I have writers block... well, actually I kinda do... but what I'm saying is the next chapter is going to be the last and then I'm going to put a prologue, but see I'm having a problem...**

**See I am planning on ending it in Pai's and Retasu's wedding, but I don't know how to describe that setting or anything, because as surprising as this is I've never really liked weddings and blah blah blah. So could anyone help me out? pretty pretty please with sugar on top!**

**Any help would be appreciated!! **

**Thank you**


	17. Chapter 15 Happiness

**Ok Hi everyone!!! LAST CHAPTER!!! Thanks everyone for R&R-ing!!!!!!!**

**READ THIS:**

**Last chappie!!! Change of plans I can't put in a prologue... so instead what I'm going to do is put a character profile for each ten yrs after. You know how I did through the story for every knew person and stuff. Only if you guys want me to! If not I'll just leave it like it is.**

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. When they move back to Tokyo, Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations oh oh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or MARS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 15: Happiness**

_"We've always been looking for a peaceful, safe place--  
But maybe such a place doesn't even exist in this world.  
--But either way, we have to continue running, unafraid of any obstacles ahead of us--- We'll always continue fighting to the end." _

-MARS (the Manga)

* * *

The day was so perfect, sun shinning. Birds chirping. Ichigo had left Masaya 1 month ago. The divorce papers would take sometime to file and being as he wouldn't even sign the acknowledgement, she knew this was going to one of those bad divorces. But still she couldn't help smiling. Ryou had already left for work. She would have to get to the cafe in an hour. Everything was going perfect.

"Retasu's wedding is going to be in 2 months!! I'm so happy for her," she said. _Ring Ring._ The phone. She went to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ichigo, its Retasu."

"Oh Hi Retasu, what's up?"

"What time do you get off work?"

"Hmm around 5, why?"

"Well, I wanted to meet up with you and the girls, I haven't chosen the bride's maid."

"Have you chosen the maid of honor?"

"I have an idea, but I'll tell you when we meet."

"Oh right umm, I can't go. Ryou and I are going out..."

"...how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can do tomorrow, I'm sorry."

"No its ok, Zakuro wasn't going to be able to make it either."

"Oh…"

"I'll just talk to Minto and Purin about my idea and they'll help me explain it to you guys. Ok?"

"Yes, that'll be great! Actually, I was thinking about something, I had wanted to do when I was getting married..."

"Wh-what is it?"

"I thought that a weekend, before you're wedding, we could all go to a place, where ever you wanted to go, stay there and have fun. Relax before the wedding, do you understand?"

"Yes, that's a great idea!! We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Click she hung up.

Ichigo smiled. _"Retasu is so sweet, she really deserves this. Pai really loves her, he would never hurt her. I hope they have a long and great marriage!!" she thought_.

She looked around the room and saw a picture of Ryou. She went to it and picked it up_. "If Masaya and I were divorced already, would Ryou ask me to marry him?" she thought_. She sighed and put the picture back down. "I guess I won't know until Masaya and I are divorced," she said.

She looked at the clock. It's almost time to go. She went and got her purse and keys. She locked the door as she went to her car. She looked at it. _"I still can't believe he bought me this car! A Jaguar!! WOW! It's so pretty, he even helped me get my license. Masaya would never let me use his car, so I never had gotten a license," she thought. _She reached in her purse and took out her license and smiled. _"No matter what Ryou says, I look ridiculous in this picture," she thought. _She looked at the street. "_I can walk, it's close by, but I want to use the Jaguar. Whatever I'll use the car," she thought _as she got in and left.

"I've never been so happy," she said as she drove to the cafe.

* * *

She heard the phone as it went click and she hung up. Pai had already left for work. Retasu looked around the room, remembering the conversation at breakfast.

_---Flashback---_

_"Pai, would it be ok if I got a job?" Retasu asked._

_"I guess, but why would you want one? You know the club is doing great, I earn more than enough for us both."_

_"I know, but I just sometimes I just-well I run out of things to do around the house. I get bored, I think a job would be ok, don't you think?"_

_"I suppose, where would you get it?"_

_"I can ask Ichigo to give me a job in Cafe Mew Mew, actually I did and she said it would be fine."_

_"Then I won't stop you, but I think you should do it after the wedding, because we still have some thing's to do."_

_"I thought so too."_

_"Ok then, I have to go to work. If there is anything else that's bothering you know you can tell me, right?"_

_She smiled. "He always says that every morning, as if reminding me," she thought. "'I know and I would. Now come on, I don't want you to be late for work."_

_When they got to the door. She gave him a kiss and they both smiled. "Goodbye," he said as he left. "Goodbye," she said as she saw him leave._

_---End Flashback---_

She smiled. "Thank you Pai. I don't think I deserve you," she said.

* * *

They both laid in bed, in each others arms, taking in the happiness that for a long time they could not have together.

"Zakuro?" Keiichiro said.

"Hmm?" Zakuro said.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I love you too."

"Do you think that we'll..."

"No, I think we'll last forever."

He smiled. "Zakuro, I'll always do whatever I can to keep you with me."

She smiled at him. "Same here."

"Keiichiro, I just want to say..."

"What is it?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"I should be thanking you," he said then kissed her.

* * *

Both looking at each others eyes, smiling. Tears in his eyes.

"You don't regret this, right?" asked Tart.

"No, I'm happy. I was able to this with the one I love," Purin said smiling. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm very happy."

"Tart, you don't regret it do you?"

"If I did, then why would I be happy?"

"I can't believe we..."she started.

"Made love," he said.

"I'm so happy that we're together," she said snuggling closer to him on the bed. They were in his room.

"Me too. Before you, I didn't know what happiness is."

"I'm glad we found out together." On his bed.

He smiled. "I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go."

"Let's get married." he said.

"What? Silly, I'm 15!"

"I know, I meant when we get older! Duh"

"Hehe, ok!"

"You mean that?"

"Of course, I do!"

They both smiled. "I love you," they said in unison and then kissed in happiness.

* * *

"Kisshu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like Ichigo?"

"As a friend?"

"No. I mean like like."

"Haha, No, if I liked her then why would I be with you?"

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her sweetly and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Kisshu, do you like me?"

"No," he said smiling. Both were in Minto's house, having tea and breakfast together, after a night of love.

"What?!"

"I love you."

"Oh..." She smiled and hit him playfully. "I love you too."

"Minto, I was wondering if..."

"What?"

He smiled. "You want to move in together?"

Her smile grew. "Yes, I'd love too."

* * *

In the end everybody can find happiness. This story was written for those in wish of it. It is out there, you just have to look for it. Ichigo went through a fake marriage and fake love, trying to hide from her real feelings. She is bound to get hurt again, nobody can be protected from everything, as much as you want to, you can't protect the ones you love and even if you don't want to hurt them, you will. If Ryou had spoken out his feelings earlier, than no doubt she would have gone to him. Taking risks is all what life's about. Ichigo got bored of her marriage, because it was perfect. Nobody is perfect and if there were people like that, they would be boring for being so perfect. This story was also written for people in positions like Ichigo, if your not happy, then something is wrong. If you're being hurt, then something is wrong. You must speak up if you want to be heard, speak up if you want to be helped, speak up if you want love, speak up if you want happiness, speak up for what you want because if you stay quiet, if you stay quiet than you will never be able to get it. Happiness is a beautiful thing. In this threshed world, yes you can find it.

Your friends, your family, your love. Hang on to them. So long as you are accepted for who you truly are, then you know that they are real and not false. Happiness isn't just a dream, although for many people it may seem that way, it's not. If you want happiness look for it and find it. It's the only way you'll get it.

_Fin._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**How'd you like my ending? Good? I really want to know how my story was so please R&R!!**

**I also wrote a RyouxIchigo want oneshot called Just Friends, check it out it's really sweet.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES WHO MADE ME WANT TO WRITE!!**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18 Ten years later

**Ten year later...**

Ichigo & Ryou Shirogane

Age: Ichigo- 30

Ryou- 32

Status: Married

Occupation: Ryou- Professor at Tokyo University

Ichigo- Manager of Cafe' Mew Mew.

-Cafe' Mew Mew became a new "hot spot" for people of all ages. It was remodeled and changed from cute to classy and cool.

Look: Ichigo- Long hair usually has it down. Very mature.

Ryou- HOT! More mature, shorter hair and.… HOT!!

Motto: Ichigo-"Life is crazy and it can suck, but I'm happy as long as Ryou is by me."

Ryou-"Don't ever give up on what you want. After all that mess, I realized that is the stupidest thing you can do."

Comments: "My divorce was very messy," Ichigo said," Masaya just wouldn't let me go, but Ryou stayed by my side. Sure he was a little impatient... but I love him! We got married a year after the divorce. That was the BEST day of my life."

"Six months after we got married, Ichigo got pregnant," Ryou said, "When we were having a discussion in the doctor's office, he came in and told us. I was so happy I forgot what we were fighting about. A day later I found out that everyone in the cafe' got a raise..."

* * *

Retasu & Pai Midorikawa (I gave him her last name because I don't think he has one...) 

Age: Retasu- 30

Pai- Unknown

Status: Married

Occupation: Pai- Owner and Manager of club "KK"

Retasu- Middle school science teacher

-Club "KK" is yet another popular "hot spot." They now also let up and coming bands perform there.

-After a while of working in the cafe' she quit. She finished college and became a teacher, her and I quote, "best job in the world."

Look: Retasu- More taller and mature. Her students always try to keep her looking "hip" by telling her of various clothes shop she can go to.

Pai- Shorter hair, more mature.

Motto: Retasu- "Always do the right thing, even thought sometimes it may hurt."

Pai- "Life is not to be played with. This does not mean you can not enjoy it."

Comments: "When we found out Retasu couldn't have children, we were devastated," Pai said, "I'm sure she was in great pain, but it was ok. I told her it would be ok. She almost quit college, but we didn't let her. She was so happy when she finished, I was very glad to see her smile again."

"I love Pai. I couldn't believe he wanted to stay with me after we were told that," Retasu said, "After a few years, Pai asked me if I wanted to adopt. I was so happy! Now I'm a teacher and a mother."

* * *

Minto Aizawa & Kisshu 

Age: Minto- Unknown. Mint- "As if I'd tell you!"

Kish- Unknown

Status: Engaged

Occupation: Mint- Vice President of "Kitten Looks"

Kish- Writer

-After Kish wrote a book about his life on his planet, his career took off. He is now a very popular writer. Many of his books are sold world wide.

Look: Mint- Mature, short hair that reaches her shoulders, usually lets it loose.

Kish- Longer hair, kept in one ponytail, mature

Motto: Mint-"Money is a privilege; it should not be wasted."

Kish- "Money sucks."

Comments: "Mint is beautiful, but she is mean! She always makes me write!" Kish said, "It's tiring! But damn is she beautiful... When I asked her to marry me she cried, I swear she did, but now she won't even admit it!"

"I did not cry! Kish just let it go!" Mint laughed, "Honestly, that alien is impossible. I can't believe our wedding is in three days! His been nagging me the whole time about his suit, saying it's too tight. Asking me if he can wear something else. It's a wedding! If there is anywhere your going to wear a suit, it's at a wedding! Ah and now he started with this crying thing! I did not cry! I was very, very happy, but I did not cry!"

* * *

Zakuro Fujiwara & Keiichiro Akasaka 

Age: Zakuro- 32

Keiichiro- 46 (OMG is he old!)

Status: Engaged

Occupation: Zakuro- Owner and president of "Kitten Looks"

Keiichiro- Archeologist

Look: Zakuro- Taller, mature, and beautiful

Keiichiro- Older, handsome

Motto: Zakuro- "Life is a bitch, get used to it."

Keiichiro- "In my many discoveries, I have found only one that is still a mystery. She is my love, Zakuro."

Comments: "I'm pregnant. That's right," Zakuro stated," I don't know how it happened, we used protection! And oh my God why won't that man stop smiling!"

Keiichiro laughed and said, "She keeps telling me to stop smiling, but she is too. She found out she was pregnant after we got engaged. We were both in shock, at first, but now I'm extremely happy."

* * *

Puring Fong & Tom Denver 

-After they broke up, Tart went back to his planet.

Age: Purin- 25

Tom- 24

Status- Dating

Occupation: Purin- Gymnast

Tom- Professional Skateboarder

Look- Purin-Taller, prettier, longer hair.

Tom- Black hair, brown eyes, light skin, tall

Motto: Purin- "Always live life to the fullest & always keep your family and friends beside you."

Tom- "Life is way better when it's fun."

Comments: "When we got to high school, Tart and I broke up, because he didn't like me getting serious about gymnastics. He said it was taking me away from him. I was soo sad!" Purin said, "Then a few months later I went to a competition where I met Tom. It turned out he was the brother of one of my friends. She had brought him along to cheer for me."

"When I saw Purin at the competition, I was so surprised. She was beautiful. I just knew I had to meet her," Tom said smiling," So when I saw her talking to my stupid sister, I ran as fast as I could."

**

* * *

**

**I'd be very, very happy if you reviewed! And why should you not? You know you want to!**


End file.
